


Under the same sky

by Soiz_Icarius



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiz_Icarius/pseuds/Soiz_Icarius





	Under the same sky

Can you see the stars like I do?  
Do they whisper to your ears too?

Most of the time they get me scared  
I feel threatened by their cold stare  
For they are infinite and free  
While I am small and I'm just me

Yet tonight they bring me solace  
For when it comes to you and I  
There's no frontier, no time, no space  
We just live under the same sky

These light creatures don't speak often  
Yet as I felt I was undone  
They spread their angels wings open  
And said I'd never be alone

I used to fear for stars to fall  
To burst and wipe out air and sound  
Yet tonight I long for their call  
I wish they'd lift me off the ground 

Then I would ask they'd lead me home  
To the soul that cherishes mine  
I know for sure to you we'd fly

I'd for sure raise my head and smile  
Thanking heavens for being whole  
And I would glow from head to toe

In the darkness of the sky lie  
Thousands of beings with no eyes  
Hear their promise, it gets better  
Heart filled with stardust and laughters


End file.
